Does love come through two emenies?
by ponyboysgurl4ever
Summary: Will Draco and Hermione ever come together and call a truce or will more happen?
1. Default Chapter

**These are not my characters.these are all in the great mind of J.K. Rowling~!**  
  
Please R&R and please be gentle.this is my 1st story ever! And I need reviews to make me have enough courage to write another chapter~! I'll try to write soon!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Well, this is the end of my 4th yr. Of my wonderful life of Hogwarts.Well, not for long because I'm leaving soon, to go home. I like to go home but I don't want to leave my friends here. I am going to ask Harry and Ron to come on over to my house this summer. I hope they will. I mean Harry is staying with Ron the whole summer, I'm sure they wont mind coming to my house.  
  
"Hey, Ron and Harry! I was wondering."  
  
"Yes, Hermione.We are going to come to your house this summer. My mom since Harry is staying with me this summer, she doesn't mind taking us over there for a couple days. But then we have to leave because we have to help my dad and visit Charlie!" answered Ron.  
  
"Well then, send me an owler and I will answer and give you directions."  
  
"Okay, see you on the train"  
  
Its like Ron knew what I was going to ask.I'm so happy that they are coming! On the train, we sat together as usual and we talked about what we are going to do this summer~ I hope that we are going to have a lot of time to spend together! When I wasn't talking to Ron and Harry, I was thinking that next yr. I am going to be more proud of myself and be more gurlier than I was this yr. And hope to impress the guys more.  
  
"Well hello Granger, see you and Potter and Weasly are all having a good time being weird and stupid." I heard from the entrance of the door.  
  
"Malfoy! Go away~ we have done nothing to you and yes we are having fun because we are talking about you and how you are so stupid."  
  
"You know Granger, If you weren't a mudblood." Malfoy started to say.  
  
"Hey Malfoy~ let off!" Harry cut him off. "Potter~ I aint going to do any thing to her." Malfoy said as he walked back to his seat on the train.  
  
"Thanks guys, he's just a jerk. I think I can handle him though."  
  
"Well, if any guy messes with you.Well, me and Ron are going to be there first to stop them from messing with you!" said Harry  
  
"Yeah Hermione.No one is going to mess with you with me and Harry at this school!" agreed Ron.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys, Yall are acting like my big brothers that I never had."  
  
Nothing else on that subject was said and then we were home. And we said our good-byes and I told them to send me a owl about this summer. 


	2. Platform 9 34

Hey~ Thanx but still give me R&R!!! I'm trying to write more in my spare time! I know that this doesn't sound Hermione.but its my version! Ha ha!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Well, this summer went by fast. going back to Hogwarts is coming up soon and I will finally be a prefect too. The only bad thing is that Malfoy is one too. So, I have to be in the same living space with him.  
  
"Oh how am I going to live?" I said to myself as I lie on the grass looking up and wish that this wasn't true.  
  
I wish Harry and Ron would of this summer but they weren't allowed because George and Fred messed up the kitchen by trying some new things for their shop that they are going to make when they get older. So, Harry and Ron were stuck with them and help cleaning up. But I did talk to Krum, but that wasn't a good thing. He decided to break up since they weren't seeing each other that much and since they went to different schools.well, it just didn't work out. But yet, I miss him very, very much. I think of him everyday.  
  
Even though we are broken up, I am still joyful in a way because this year I can go looking for another guy. Since this summer has past, I have developed more in ways it would please the guys. I have worked on my stomach to make it firm. And I have lost weight. I have moved a size up in my bra.I think this year is going to be great.well, that least on the guy's side but I think maybe the girls might get jealous. Oh well, I'm not thinking about that right now.  
  
1week passes..  
  
I am on the way to get on the train to Hogwarts.Oh how I love getting on the train and sitting with Ron and Harry!! I have heard though.sometimes the professors make you sit with the other prefect that you must dorm with. I hope that is not true. But if it is.well then I am going to be nice to Malfoy.well, I'll try. Today I am wearing a mini skirt and a peasant top (that is kind of showy up top). I know people are going to think that I am weird because this doesn't look like me. I have straitened my hair to make it look so much better than the big bushy hair. Well, if they don't like it then that's their problem.  
  
Well, I'm here.I am on the train and guess to my surprise?! You have to sit with the prefect that you are dorming with. So, I am waiting around for Malfoy and there is no show.So, I tap the guy in front of me......  
  
"Um.can you help---" he cut me off. But I couldn't believe that he was hot. I mean he was taller and more mature looking.how could I say this? This is Malfoy we are talking about, how could he be hot?  
  
"Wow Granger~ you look.you look-" he tried to say but he was stuttering  
  
"Nice, thank you a lot Malfoy."  
  
"Now, what were you going to ask me?" he asked with a smirk as he looked at me in a flirty way.  
  
"I was going to ask you, if you had seen Malfoy but here you are. And I suspect that you know that we have to sit together since we have to share a dorm and common room together?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to not like it since you are a mudblood.but a hot one though" he said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
She replied with "I'm sorry that I am a mudblood but you can get over it."  
  
I was glad that I was sharing a room with her.Wait! How could I say this? She is a mudblood?! How could I? She is so not like me.how could I like her?  
  
"Well, would you like me to help you with your bag?"  
  
"Yes, thanks a lot" she said with a glare in her eyes.  
  
Before we even moved, we just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes and moving forwards into each other.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
I wanted to kiss him but it was too early.I like him but I don't like him, I mean I cant like him. As we move forward, I hear a loud yell from behind  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! We are here! Did you save us a seat?" yelled Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ron, Harry! You're here! No, sorry I didn't because there is a new rule that the prefects must sit in with the prefect that we are dorming with."  
  
"Well, who are you dorming with?" asked Ron. 


End file.
